


The Meaning of War

by piggypeach_xx



Series: World of Warcraft RP Scenes/One-Shots [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: One-Shot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggypeach_xx/pseuds/piggypeach_xx
Summary: Layli'in Solarus has a dilemma: should she follow her new king's orders and fight her brethren, or refuse and run the risk of being persecuted? She decides to try an open, honest conversation with the young king in hopes that her concerns can be heard.





	The Meaning of War

**Author's Note:**

> {This scene takes place directly after the assault on Lordaeron, which Layli'in did not participate in. Now, the war is beginning, and Anduin is calling all able-bodied men and women to join the force and fight. This is just before they embark on a journey to Boralus and seek the help of the Kul Tirans.}

The Keep was massive, and tall. Its stone walls stretched higher above the slight Ren’dorei’s stature, seeming to meet with the soft, light pink evening sky above. But they were not foreboding, nor cold and uninviting. They were simply sturdy, broad, and safe. Welcoming, as the King who resided within them had been towards her kind after being exiled from their home for studying the Void.

And that was the reason she stood before them now, her head tipped back as she strained to reach the top with her gaze. She knew she would be called away to battle very soon, as the battle for Lordaeron had recently concluded without success. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was something she could let herself do. She still cared far too much for the ones she’d only recently been exiled from to justify fighting against them, let alone killing them. They were her people, her family...yes, even her family was still residing in Silvermoon. She wondered briefly if her younger brother had been drafted, as well, but pushed the thought from her mind as she entered the Keep solemnly. It was the very thing that ate away at her, and what brought her so boldly, though uninvited, to the residence of the King of Stormwind now. 

Faint, eerie whispering began to creep into the back of her mind as she walked.

Up the carpeted hallway she stepped, slowly and decisively, her heartbeat increasing every moment she drew closer to the human king. Part of her wondered if he would throw her out too, as Lor’themar Theron had before, but she knew that Anduin Wrynn was nothing like the leader of the Blood Elves, having a much kinder disposition, and being more open-minded about others’ beliefs and opinions. Yes...the young king was so very different from Lor’themar. 

Layli’in kept that knowledge close as she entered the throne room, which opened up at the top of the long corridor. The throne was empty, and yet two Stormwind guards stood at attention on either side. They eyed her silently but remained still, for she was not an intruder, but merely a visitor. 

The rogue’s eyes flitted about the room, briefly glancing at the different exits that led away, wondering which one Anduin could have taken. She noticed on her left the garden, which she knew would lead to the Library. To the right and a few paces down the hall was an open door to a wide room, wherein she spotted the corner of what she imagined to be a large table. And after a moment, a gruff voice met her pointed ears. 

“There are not enough soldiers!” it growled, and Layli’in could hear the frustration and tension it carried. Then, a softer voice could be heard. 

“I am aware, Genn. I hope to transfer some of the troops....” he went on, but inaudibly. Nevertheless, Layli’in recognized the gentle, velvety voice of the young king immediately. She turned and headed down the hall, towards the two voices, passing by a set of four more guards which had been stationed against the walls, all watching her suspiciously. Two more yet stood on either side of the doorway, still as statues, but came to life as she approached them, moving to stand in her way and block her from entering the room. 

“Halt!” they said in unison, and the Ren’dorei complied, startled slightly by the sudden movement.

“What is your business here?” one of them asked sternly.

“This room is off limits,” added the other. 

Layli’in took a step back, frowning in disappointment. She’d hoped to speak with Anduin in private. “I would have audience with your--our king,” she stated calmly after a pause.

“Like I said,” drawled the second guard, “this room is off limits! No one is allowed to enter unless expressly invited by His Majesty Himself.” 

Layli’in let out a quiet sigh, peering around the heavily armored bodies that blocked her view. All at once, a figure of medium height, even more armored than the two in front of her, appeared behind them. Layli’in slowly looked up between the shoulders in her way and saw the forehead of a blonde man--King Anduin. She hardly noticed the towering older king behind him, wearing a sour expression on his face.

“Gentlemen,” came the voice she knew so well, “what is the matter?” 

The guards immediately parted and turned to face their liege. 

“Sir!” they shouted, standing at attention. 

The first guard spoke up. “This elf is trying to enter, sir.”

“And we were just informing her that no one is allowed to disturb you unless you gave them express permission, sir.” 

Anduin looked between his guards, then at the woman who had tried to enter. His eyes lit up with familiarity right away, and upon his lips grew a warm, albeit small, smile. 

“You’re right; I did say that, didn’t I?” he asked.

“Sir,” the two guards agreed at once. 

“Do you not know who she is?" 

"No, Your Majesty," they mumbled after exchanging glances. 

"Layli'in Solarius. She is one of the esteemed officers under Spymaster Matthias Shaw. A renowned rogue and a newly recruited member of the Alliance. Surely you must recognize her.” 

Layli’in was flattered, her cheeks burning hot at the recognition she knew she did not deserve. The King was perhaps exaggerating; she was not a member of SI:7; she had merely been given two assignments with them and carried them out. She was an adequate rogue, but there were many of a higher caliber who deserved much more praise than she. She bit her lip and kept quiet though, as the flustered guards muttered their apologies and encouraged her to enter the room. She nodded and did so, stepping across the threshold and bowing politely to the king. Behind her, she heard the clanking of plate armor as the two guards resumed their positions on either side of the doorframe. 

Genn Greymane, king of the fallen Gilneas kingdom, let out a grunt. 

“You are too kind, Your Majesty,” Layli’in mumbled to King Anduin shyly, her face still flushed. 

“Not at all,” he replied. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do hurry with it,” Genn cut in gruffly. “Our king is extremely busy.” 

Layli’in turned slightly and nodded kindly to the old king, just missing as Anduin shot him a look. 

“I...well,” she began once she had faced Anduin again. Anxiety suddenly twisted her, her limbs cold and rigid as she realized all at once that she had no idea what she would say or how she would say it. Her mouth opened and closed as many starting phrases came and went, her palms beginning to sweat. She pressed them against her legs and cleared her throat, trying to regain her bearings. “Um….”

_ Worthless _ , came a whisper.  _ Foolish.  _

“Is everything alright?” the king asked kindly, his brow knitted with obvious concern. 

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine,” Layli’in blurted out with a nod, not wishing to disagree with the king. But after a moment or two, she realized that no, it really wasn't. She shook her head slowly. “No...sorry, no,” she backpedaled, her gaze dropping. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Layli’in stayed quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. From behind her, she heard a feral growl. 

“Spit it out, already! We don’t have all day!” Greymane half-shouted at her.

“Genn, please,” Anduin whispered, his tone still calm but with a hint of exasperation. 

Layli’in tensed at the old king’s impatient yell, and hurried to formulate her sentence. “I don’t want to...I don’t think I can...I can’t…,” she tried several times to start, eventually giving up. “Fighting with the Horde. I can’t do it.” She peered up at Anduin to read his expression, but he gave very little away. She continued nervously, but honestly. “Very recently, those were my people. My family. Silvermoon was my home. The Horde was my home. But now, as a member of the Alliance, I have to turn on the people I once called “friend”...,” she trailed off as her younger brother entered her thoughts once more. Her eyes began to sting but she held back the tears with everything she had. “My brother," she said, her voice thick. She swallowed, steadying it. "I might have to face him one day. Maybe even kill him--” her voice broke as a tear escaped, but she wiped it away with fervor. “And I can’t! I don’t mean to disrespect you, or the gracious choice you made when you allowed us exiled elves into your ranks, because I am eternally grateful to you, truly. But I just don’t think I can do this. I don’t think I can fight the Horde for you. I’m sorry. If that means I must be imprisoned or…," she took a shaky breath, "...o-or executed…..then so be it.”

_ Pathetic. You should have just thrown yourself off the Mage Tower to your death if you were going to end up so weak…  _

The whispers began to grow louder, little by little, but Layli'in ignored them. On the verge of tears, she wrapped her arms around her tiny form and took deep, slow breaths, trying to steady herself, and prepare for whatever fate Anduin would decide for her.

Anduin was quiet for a while as he gazed at her. Layli’in couldn’t decipher his expression, but he didn’t seem angry or disappointed at all. Even Genn was silent in his corner, and she fought the urge to glance up and gauge his reaction.

The king of Stormwind was disheartened as the young elf expressed her feelings, essentially resigning from his service. He understood her all too well. He did not want this war either. He could hardly bear to think of the many lives that were being taken right then as they stood silently in that room. Nor could he bear the guilt he constantly felt for being the one up there, giving out orders, sending his people to die instead of fighting with them down below. It ate at him. If not for the Light, who knows what he would have done. 

He stared at her a minute longer, studying her features passively as he thought of how to respond. It was well within the girl’s rights to resign, especially for the very reasons she had stated, but the young king knew how skilled she was, how useful to the cause she would be. He also knew that his troops were already spread so thin, still greatly lacking due to the very recent war they hadn’t fully recovered from. The Alliance needed all the help they could get. Thinking like a commander in battle--a king--he would try to convince her to stay. 

But as a person, it was an entirely different matter. War was such a heavy concept for him, as it had been what had killed his father. Because of that, at just eighteen, he had been crowned king, despite barely being ready for the position. And many, many families had been torn apart, too--not just his. Lives were lost, those of soldiers and of innocents. An entire race was nearly wiped out. Each and every loss weighed on Anduin. 

He put himself in her shoes, imagining being exiled from his homeland and the rest of his kind. The Horde taking him in and expecting him to fight the Alliance as one of them. Ordering him to slaughter his kin. His old friends. The thought was dark and terrible and made his heart quiver. His chest tightened sharply, as if a dark presence had entered it. He said a silent prayer, asking the Light to fill him with peace, for he felt as though he might cry. 

Yes, he understood the girl much too well. 

“I know,” he said at last, quietly. Layli’in jumped in surprise. “I know how you feel. Believe me. I don’t want this war, either...I wish it would all just stop.” 

He turned back towards the large table, which Layli’in could now see was covered in a large map of Azeroth and many small pieces that seemed to represent soldiers. Some were red, and some were blue. Anduin leaned on the edge of it and loomed over the map, looking over the current state of his armies and the enemy’s. His shoulders drooped as if an invisible weight held them down.

As she watched him, Layli’in felt the urge to cry again. She did not hold it back this time, but was quiet about it. 

_ Stupid weakling. Just give up and kill yourself. You're no good to us like this…. _

“It’s unfair of me...so unfair...to ask you to kill your brethren. And for that, I must deeply apologize.” A tear slipped down his cheek, but with his back turned to the others, it was hidden from view, and he did not hinder it. “I’m so sorry. I wish this wasn’t necessary.” He let another tear fall, waiting for it to drip onto the table and out of sight before he whirled around to face the girl again. He couldn't bear it. “You’re free to go. I won’t force you to fight for us. And you will always be welcome to return.”    
  
Layli’in felt a rush of relief and opened her mouth to thank the king when Genn finally spoke up. 

“No, Anduin! You cannot do this! You know how short on soldiers we are! You cannot make an exception for one elf!” 

“Genn, I’m not going to argue about this,” the young king flatly replied to his elder. “I can’t force her to fight for us.” 

“You must!” the old king insisted. “You did the same to the rest! That’s what war is, Anduin. It’s pain and suffering and death, but it’s for a good cause!” 

“This?!” Anduin spread his arms wide, indicating the war they were currently fighting. “This is for a good cause?! This is for revenge--that’s where it all started!” 

Layli’in quietly turned to look at Genn, her face somber now, as she was beginning to realize that she may not have a choice. 

“That is not where this all started, and you know it,” Genn growled. “It started with a threat to our world that you wanted to work together  _ with _ the Horde to see stopped! But that evil banshee had other plans.” He huffed and took a few clunky steps towards the rogue, softening his expression just a little as he addressed her. “Listen to me. I, too, know what you are feeling. And believe me, I would rather not be fighting this war either. But it is necessary now. It’s not just Horde against Alliance anymore.” He stood before her, a towering, rugged presence, but even in his shadow, she could feel a gentleness hidden away with him, and was not afraid. “This is about stopping a madwoman from destroying our planet. And I say, anyone who fights for her is a threat to our world and must be stopped at all costs. That includes any member of the Horde...and yes, any member of the Alliance that would be foolish enough to follow her.” 

Something inside Layli’in shifted then, and she was able to see things in a different way. She was fighting for the safety of Azeroth...not just for the sake of fighting. 

Anduin, too, lifted his head slightly as he came to the same realization. 

Genn looked between the two of them, seemingly satisfied with how he had gotten his point across. He gazed back at the elf and said, “You will either fight for the Alliance--nay, for Azeroth--or you will become an enemy, and we will have to take you out.There can be no other way.” 

“That’s a bit harsh, Genn,” Anduin disagreed.

“No, it isn’t. We cannot have a soldier who will not fight. She is either with us or she is not.” 

Layli’in knew what had to be done then, and spoke up in the middle of Genn’s argument which he had tossed back at the young king as she thought. 

“No, Your Majesty, it’s alright. I will fight for Azeroth under your command.” She stood up a bit straighter, accepting her newly chosen fate with confidence. “Just tell me where you need me.” 

Both kings stared at her, the younger with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Are you certain?” he asked. 

Layli’in nodded. “I am.”

There was a pause as Anduin nodded and turned back to his table. 

“Smart girl,” Layli’in heard Genn mutter from behind her.

_ Useless. It will all be for nothing in the end... _

The sweat on Layli'in's palms had not decreased, and she discreetly wiped them on her pants even now as she awaited her king's orders. The shift in mindset allowed her to see things more clearly. They were fighting against Sylvanas and her irresponsible use of Azerite. Layli'in, knowing this, was certainly ready to fight for the safety of Azeroth, but she could not deny the twinge of doubt she felt at King Greymane's words. From what she knew of him, she was aware that he had a very specific dislike for the current Horde warchief, for personal reasons. Perhaps, though his statements were not false, it was not the only reason he himself was fighting in this war. 

And what of the Night Elves, whose home had been destroyed by the Horde's leader? Were they only fighting for the safety of Azeroth? Or was there something else in them that drove them to fight so viciously? 

Perhaps there was more to the Alliance's motives than they would give away. She began to question her decision to stand by them as Anduin turned to face her once more. 

"Lady Solarius," the king addressed her politely, "I am aware that you recently served under Spymaster Shaw when we were attempting to investigate the aftermath of the devastation caused by the sword in Silithus. Am I also correct in assuming that you were a rogue of high standing while you lived in Silvermoon?" 

Layli'in took a breath, feeling as though she was being severely overestimated. "I did serve under the Spymaster, but it was only for two missions, Your Majesty." She swallowed. "As for when I was in Silvermoon…my presence in the royal guard was of little consequence. I ranked lowest, and the most exciting task I was given was escorting a noble from the city to a house party out in the Woods." Smiling wryly, she continued, "I was trained as a spy and a rogue from the time I was little, but my skills were never put to use, and so they atrophied over time, I suppose. I was...extremely malpracticed, to say the least, when I was sent to scout out the area around the Sword." She refrained from hanging her head in spite of the guilt and shame she felt at her past performance in Silithus, and was certain that Anduin had been made aware of it. 

"Well, you certainly did well, in spite of that," the young human king replied with a smile. 

Layli'in narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Pardon?" she said flatly. 

Anduin chuckled lightly, his eyes sparkling with joy. "The Spymaster told me he was quite impressed with your skills. Because of your stature, you make for an excellent scout. Your stealth abilities are exceptional, according to him."

"But," the Ren'dorei sputtered incredulously. "I was spotted by nearly every goblin I came across! I kept tripping over things and I caused such a stir that the Spymaster had to have me removed from the scene while his people did damage control. It was a disaster." She shook her head as thinking about it even now made her cringe. "He was really upset with me."

"Heh," Anduin laughed once. "He did mention that. But he also mentioned that those goblins you ran into did not live to tell the tale. He said you're very efficient with your kills." The boy felt his chest tighten a little as he said those words, sadness filling his heart. He respected what Shaw and his people did, though he would always wish there could be another way to take care of issues aside from murder. "And even when you got yourself into sticky situations, you were always able to remove yourself from them, and quite promptly." He paused, then smirked slightly. "Well. Except for that one time, I suppose."

"Well…," Layli'in started, unable to finish as her cheeks flushed. She was flustered and overwhelmed, if not shocked that Shaw had had such good words to say on her behalf. It was certainly unexpected, so much so that a part of her doubted it. She opened her mouth to contradict him when a gruff voice that had been previously silent sounded from behind Anduin. 

"Take the damn compliment and let him finish, curse you," Greymane growled at her. "We are extremely short on time and this has already taken far too long!" 

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty," Layli'in stuttered immediately, her fear of the taller man growing a bit. She gave Anduin a quick bow. 

Anduin resisted the urge to whirl on Genn and demand that he leave. He prayed to the Light for patience, taking a breath as he centered himself once more. Then he spoke. 

"You're welcome, Lady Solarius, but it is true. To that end, I would like to give you a special task. One that is meant only for you." 

The Ren'dorei's eyes widened and she was silent, listening intently to him. 

"I would like you to serve as my personal spy from now until this war is over. I would like you to be my eyes and ears on the battlefield. The missives I receive from my people out there are helpful, but sometimes they are few and far between. But if we can establish a means of communication that is more reliable, and with your skill in stealth and survival, I will be able to better monitor the goings on of the war." He turned once more to face the table, staring down at the colored pieces sitting upon it. The fact that each one represented a living, breathing creature would never truly sink in for Anduin. The weight of that thought was so heavy...but to make matters worse, he was in charge of each one. It was up to him and his every move whether they lived or died. But perhaps with an extra set of eyes, he would be better prepared; better able to prevent casualties more often. The reality of it all was that he was up against a brilliant tactician, with lifetimes more experience than he, which was something he would never be able to measure up to. That was why he knew he needed all the help, and information, he could get. "If you could also...monitor the movements of the Horde. I've heard they are gathering allies of their own; allies with their own, powerful navy that would undoubtedly match that of the Kul Tirans." 

Layli'in nodded, though she was a bit unsure of herself. She doubted the scope of her own abilities so much so that they suffered because of it. The last thing she wanted to do was let King Anduin down, especially after being given such a unique and important task. Unsure of how to respond, she simply remained silent.

_ Don't kid yourself, fool...you will only fail in the end... _

"This way, you won't be sent out to places of battle, or put directly in a position where you would need to fight or even kill any Horde members, so long as it isn't absolutely necessary," Anduin continued. "You can be my reconnaissance agent, my intelligence gatherer. I can send you to different places that others could not reach and you can scout them out and report to me what you find." Even as he laid out the details of her new position, he became more and more sure of his choice. "Yes, that will do quite nicely. What do you think?" he asked her, poring his gaze over her face, almost desperate to know what she thought of his idea. He hoped she would find it to her liking, as he was beginning to realize just how much of a benefit such a person would be to him. Valeera was certainly helpful and was able to travel to any place, no matter who controlled it. She was undoubtedly an asset because of this. But one such as Layli'in could also be of use, who can scout out potential threats and battle areas. Valeera was his personal messenger, while Layli'in could run reconnaissance for him. 

Layli'in bit her lip slightly as she chose her words. "...Sire," she began, "it's just that...I don't exactly have the best track record. I would never wish to fail you. Especially if you were to count on me in such a capacity...I'm afraid I would make such a mess that...that wouldn't be fixable." Her voice was pitched low and full of sadness, for she longed to accept his offer. She longed to prove herself to her king. But her fear of failure overcame her ambition, efficiently shooting it down like a ranger would a hawk in the sky. 

_ That's right...because you'd never succeed. You're only meant to serve us…. _

Anduin merely shook his head. "Not at all. I have faith in you. You're not perfect, it's true...but you're skilled and talented. And when push comes to shove, you make it work. Aside from the one mishap, you overcame every obstacle that appeared, whether by you or by chance. Each and every one." He smiled gently at her, his face reflecting a hope so bright that Layli'in was almost inclined to believe him. "Please, Lady Solarius. I have faith in you. I wouldn't ask this of you if I did not." 

The Ren'dorei looked between her king and his older, visibly frustrated advisor behind him, who furrowed his brows at her. His expression seemed to say, 'hurry the hell up and say yes so we can get on with our business!' She briefly wondered how Anduin, with his gentle disposition and seemingly endless patience, could put up with such an overbearing, angry man. But that was neither here nor there. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long, contemplative sigh. The decision was a difficult one to make. She wished, for only a moment, that she had boarded the boat with Ramial and disappeared into Northrend without a trace, leaving this all behind her. Then, she wouldn't have to make such a choice as this...one that could potentially jeopardize everything King Anduin had worked so hard for. She didn't want to. Her doubt was consuming her. 

_ Worthless failure…don't lie to yourself. You're only meant to serve us. Kill him. Kill him! _

Anduin stared at her worriedly as her deep purple skin began to darken even further. Her once pale, glowing eyes followed suit until they were dark as night while a shroud of inky, glittering darkness began to envelop her. His heart slammed in his chest as the Light within him recoiled--and all at once, the king knew what was happening. He parted his lips to ask after the woman when Genn strode over to him wordlessly, standing directly in front of him so as to shield him with his own body. 

The Gilnean king stared crossly at Layli'in, waiting for the darkness within her to take hold as he was certain it would. He set his hand on the hilt of his sword which up until then had been sheathed in its holster at his side, ready to draw it and strike at the Void being if necessary. 

The young king stood behind him, worry and fear stabbing through him like ice. The fact that Genn had rushed to shield him, and without any words, meant that this was serious. Outside, the guards who had been stationed at the doors turned around, their metal armor clanking as they did, and drew their swords, pointing them at Layli'in, ready to defend their king. 

Layli'in looked up at the Gilnean ruler, whose towering height now obstructed her view of Anduin, and at the guards, all poised to attack her. She then abruptly realized that it was not her doubt, but the whispers that were clouding her mind, so much so that it had begun to overtake her. Her eyes went wide and she shook them off immediately, recalling the teachings of Alleria Windrunner, her master. Gathering herself, she established a foothold and secured her sanity, quelling the noise of the shadows. Her head was bowed, her eyes shut tightly as she battled, and defeated, the encroaching whispers, rebuking them and sending them back into the depths where they could no longer be heard. 

Immediately, the coalescing shadows around her dissipated, and her skin lightened to its original hue once more. She took a breath and opened her eyes. Finally, she was calm and centered, as she should have ensured she was before approaching this subject with Anduin. 

Genn stared incredulously at her, truthfully baffled at the sight of her; that she seemed to return to normal even after what he had previously been certain was proof of the Void being too great to bear. He said nothing, and didn't move, almost out of spite. Just to make sure she was truly herself again. 

Anduin, however, felt the fear subside rather quickly, and felt the familiar warmth and calm of the Light return. Peering around Genn, he saw Layli'in returned to a steady calmness, her skin its usual shade, and her eyes glowing the normal blue of the High Elf. Relieved, Anduin stepped around his older advisor, placing a hand on his arm to calm him. 

"It's alright, Genn," he murmured, and, turning to the soldiers in the doorway, he said, "at ease." 

The soldiers reluctantly obliged, slowly standing down. They eyed the Void Elf a few moments more before returning their swords to their sheaths. The sound of sliding metal could be heard as Layli'in finally spoke up. 

"I deeply apologize, Your Majesty," she said with a bow. "Lady Alleria taught us never to fear the Void, for it feeds on our fear. It also feeds on our doubt. Our insecurities. Thus, it's better not to have any at all. But I broke that rule just now…it shall not happen again." 

Anduin smiled sadly at her. He respected, if not feared, the Void Elves' ability to harness what he believed to be an extraordinarily volatile and dark power, and contain it within themselves to use it at will. Like the Demon Hunters, many considered them heretics and banished them for their studies. The young king could see the side of those who would wish to lock them away, for they were certainly terrifying and dangerous. But he also knew why they were important. They were extremely brave individuals who would take on such an arduous task for the sake of knowledge, but also to become strong enough to fight even the most dangerous of enemies. It was because of those like the Demon Hunters that the Legion had been driven back and defeated, after all. To a point, Anduin admired them for their bravery and the strength of their will. That extended to Layli'in now, as he had witnessed her fight back such a powerful force as the Void with her own strength. He had no doubt of her abilities now--nor did he doubt the strength and usefulness of the other Ren'dorei, as he admittedly had before. 

"It's quite alright," Anduin replied calmly. 

Genn, however, disagreed, and would make that known to his king. "No, it certainly isn't!" he nearly bellowed. "You could have hurt someone!" he pointed an accusatory finger at the elf as he shouted at her. "You could have killed our king, and then what?!" 

"But she didn't," Anduin countered, his voice calm and sure. A stark contrast to the rage-filled, emotional one of his older mentor. 

"That doesn't matter!" he boomed. "She is a danger to us all! They all are! I implore you to remove her from the Keep immediately!" he huffed, looking as though he might add that the rest of her kind should be thrown out as well. 

Her heart sank, her eyes stinging with tears of betrayal. But she knew that she had to keep her emotions in check now, due to the most recent brush with the Void. She could not let it rise up again, so she swallowed her sadness and schooled her face, leaving it blank and she stood in silence to watch the conversation unfold. Whatever her fate would be, was up to only Anduin now. 

But the young king cut Greymane off before he could continue. "Enough!" he yelled, and Layli'in was genuinely startled. The boy's voice was filled with righteous rage; one certainly tame compared to the Gilnean king's, but still powerful and subduing. 

It was the first time Layli'in had  _ ever  _ heard Anduin raise his voice. Her eyes widened as she stared at the two, noting Genn's almost identical shocked expression. 

Anduin hadn't meant to shout at Genn for the second time. It was difficult sometimes when his anger would boil over, and at times Anduin really had to rein it back. It pained him to do it, as Genn was so much like a father figure to him, and "disciplining" him as he had always felt so wrong. But he had to this time, as he had the time before. What Genn had said of Layli'in struck a nerve, and Anduin refused to let him continue on the train of thought he knew Genn was on. He huffed as Greymane obliged, and addressed Layli'in in his normal tone of voice, if not a bit strained. 

"Lady Solarius. My apologies. I will not be sending you out today. You did nothing wrong." He stepped towards her and away from Genn, feeling the Light within him quiver at the proximity to the contrastingly dark being. Locking eyes with her regardless, he continued. "Alleria is very wise. She clearly was an excellent teacher. I understand having doubts, especially about oneself. And I also know that it is even more difficult when one is in the situation you are in. Because those doubts  _ will  _ eat you up inside...literally.

"But that's why you shouldn't have them. I believe in you, Layli'in. I, your king, believe in you. So as your king, I implore you to help me. Become my personal spy and help us to win this war. It would mean everything to me." His heart swelled with emotion so powerful, and he longed to reach out and grab her hand. But, recalling Turalyon and Alleria's struggles with physical contact, he refrained. 

Layli'in felt the Void within her also shudder as the Light-filled king approached, but she ignored it. His words filled her with such joy that she found her eyes filling with tears--happy ones that she allowed to flow, unafraid. They glinted and slid down her cheeks as she nodded fervently. 

"I will serve you, King Anduin. And I will make you proud. Anubelore dele'na," she whispered, deeply and humbly bowing before her king. She was unspeakably moved by his kindness, and was reminded once more of why she was so loyal to him. He had showed unprecedented compassion and understanding and never ceased to amaze her with his generosity and gentleness. It was something many people, such as the rougher, blood-thirsty orcs and trolls of the Horde, would never appreciate and would see as weakness. But not Layli'in. Truly, Anduin was a ruler to be respected and beloved. And those were two things she felt for her king now as ever before as she straightened and beheld his beaming, grateful smile. 

"Thank you," he said, nearly tearing up, himself. "Together we will win this war, and hopefully minimize the casualties of it…" 

Layli'in nodded in agreement. "Yes." 

"Wonderful," Genn spoke up, his tone dry and sarcastic, but not nearly as biting as before. He seemed to have calmed down some as he folded his arms across his chest, regarding the king and the elf. Upon glancing at his face, Layli'in noted that it seemed like he was thinking very deeply...perhaps plotting something. She briefly worried it was a way to kick her and her kind out of the Alliance, but she banished the thought immediately. Anduin was not about to let that happen, so long as he was king. She was sure of it now.

Anduin turned and eyed the older king. "Let us delegate her duties and send her on her way so we can continue to strategize." 

"Finally," the elder huffed. "Get on with it, then." 

"Certainly," Anduin replied mildly. He motioned for the elf to follow as he stepped over to the map table and began to pore over it again. 

Layli'in obliged and followed, eager to prove her usefulness to her king. She listened in earnest as he gave her details, worked out strategies, and plotted with her. 

**

Genn regarded two silently, the wheels in his head turning as a strange and conflicting question grew inside him. The desire for Anduin to name a successor, find a wife, or both, was ever-pressing, and he had always brought it up to Anduin every chance he could. Anduin was firm, however, on the stance that he would not marry just anyone, but someone he loved. It irked Genn, though he understood the sentiment. It just wasn't that simple when you were king. Anduin insisted he knew that, and Genn simply had to accept it. 

But watching the two now as he did, strategizing and planning together, standing so close in spite of harboring energies that were complete opposites and bitter enemies, he began to hypothetically pair them together. 

What would happen if this Void Elf was who Anduin chose to marry? 

It would be such an Anduin thing to do, Genn mused. Picking an elf of all things to rule Stormwind, the  _ human  _ kingdom, with. The heir she would bear would be a Half-Elf. A Half-Elf would rule Stormwind after Anduin's passing...and would rule for a very long time, Genn realized, as Half Elves were nearly immortal. From where he stood, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

And to make matters worse, she was a  _ Void Elf. _ And Anduin was a priest of the Light. Complete opposites, indeed. He briefly thought of Turalyon and Alleria, and how their marriage must have suffered when Alleria herself became a being of Void. From what he knew, they couldn't even touch. A sad thought, indeed. He imagined what it would be like if he could not touch his own wife, Mia. If he couldn't hold her in his arms or cup her soft cheeks, or even kiss her. The thought was heavy and deeply saddening, and Genn immediately banished it, shaking his head to clear it. No. Anduin couldn't possibly think to choose someone he couldn't even touch. How would an heir be born if they could not even make physical contact? It was simply impossible. He silently prayed that Anduin would not develop feelings for the Void Elf, for he had decided that she was not suitable. 

He would not let it happen. 

{---end---}


End file.
